Type 95 Ha-Go
- Tategoto Ha-Go= }}|designer = Mitsubishi Heavy Industries|production = 1936–1943|armament = 2.300|country_of_origin = Japan|main_armament = Type 94 (1934) 37 mm tank gun|secondary_armament = 2 × 7.7 mm Type 97 machine gun|armour = 12 mm|engine = Mitsubishi A6120VDe air-cooled inline 6-cylinder 14.4 L diesel 120 hp (90 kW)|speed = 45 km/h (28 mph) on road|user = * Chi-Ha-Tan Academy * Tategoto High School}}The Type 95 ''Ha-Gō'' (九五式軽戦車 ハ号 kyūgo-shiki kei-sensha Ha-Gō) (also known as ''Ke-Go ''was a light tank used by the Imperial Japanese Army in combat operations of the Second Sino-Japanese War, at Nomonhan against the Soviet Union, and in the Second World War. It proved sufficient against infantry, but, like the American M3 Stuart, it was not designed to fight other tanks. Approximately 2,300 units were produced, making it the most numerous Japanese armored fighting vehicle of the time. Background As the Type 89B medium tank was unable to keep pace with the infantry, the Imperial Japanese Army wished for a tank capable of reaching 40 km/h, and development for such a design began in 1933. A prototype was completed by 1934, and after a series of successful tests it was accepted as the Type 95 Ha-Go. The Ha-Go had a crew of three, and was armed with a 37 mm gun in the turret; its suspensions were simple, but caused the tank to give its crew a rough ride. Protection was minimal, with a maximum thickness of only 12 mm, and the power was given by a 120 HP diesel engine. Some 2300 tanks were built from 1936 to 1943. The Ha-Go was a good light tank for the mid-1930s, being roughly equivalent to the later American M3 Stuart light tank; however, it was not designed for tank-vs-tank fighting, and by World War II it was completely outclassed by the medium tanks entering service, such as the M4 Sherman or the T-34. It remained nevertheless in service throughout the war. In Girls Und Panzer Girls Und Panzer: Der Film In the movie one single Type 95 Ha-Go is operated by the Chi-Ha-Tan Academy, a Japanese themed school. alongside some Type 97 ShinHoTo Chi-Ha tanks. It participated in two battles, the exhibition match of Ooarai/Chi-Ha-Tan vs St. Gloriana/Pravda and the annihilation match Ooarai Compound Team vs Selection University. In both battles operated by Fukuda, in this tank she follows the Japanese suicide charging tactics, Banzai, along with her commander and the rest of the team, during the annihilation match she suggests a change for a more effective attacking strategy based on what she learned during the exhibition match. Ribbon Warrior In the manga Ribbon Warrior several Type 95 Ha-Go are operated by the Tategoto High School, a Burmese-themed school. It participated so far in two Tankathlon battles, one against Bonple High School where they fielded an unknown number of Ha-Go, but due to Tategoto's inexperience their tanks are crushed by Jajka's 7TPjw and during one against Anzio High School where they suffer some loss against Anchovy's Solothurn S18/100 mounted CV.33. Gekkan Senshado Magazine It's revealed that Yogurt Academy owns an unknown numbers of Ha-Go that have been converted to agricultural vehicles. Gallery Buttoning Up.png|Surprise Matilda !!!! Ha-Go in Battle.png|Ha-Go during the Tankathlon match against Bonple Ha-Go Destroyed.png|Ha-Go after being dismiss by Bonple's 7TP. Ready for Battle.png|Tategoto Ha-Go for the upcoming match against Anzio. Ha-Go 1.jpg|Breaking cover Ha-Go 2.jpg|Runing away Ha-Go 3.jpg|Staying together Ha-Go 4.jpg|Navigating FukudaEscalator.png|Why using your legs in an escalator when you can use a tank. Fukuda 3.jpg|Top view References *Type 95 Ha-Go *Type 95 Ha-Go Specifications *Type 95 Ha-Go Official Anime Source (Japanese) Category:Tanks Category:Japanese tanks Category:Light tanks Category:Chi-Ha-Tan Academy Category:Tategoto High School Category:Yogurt Girls Academy